


Genre-Blending

by darkdream253



Series: HSWC Fills [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Grimdark, Other, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdream253/pseuds/darkdream253
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...what would happen if a cooking show and a Japanese horror movie got it on?</p><p>Blend genre conventions and come up with weird, joyous hybrids. Fairy tale meets YouTube videogame walkthrough? Noir meets sports drama? The possibilities are endless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genre-Blending

**Author's Note:**

> Dave/Jade
> 
> Post-Apocalyptic + Medieval Fantasy

Your kingdom had been destroyed before your very eyes. You had tried to get your prince to safety, but he was slain before he could make it out of the castle with you. Now you watched as the castle crumbled to the ground, one of the few to escape the cataclysmic event. You had managed to help evacuate about a dozen of the citizens from the lower town. It was easier to get them out since the focus of the event seemed to be the castle.

You could still remember the start of it, just seeing the sky turn dark before it opened up and fire rained down from it. As it happened, an army attacked the palace as well. The men were attacking anyone in sight and you and the other knights immediately set to escape prince John, the king too ill to take.

Unfortunately, the attackers were innumerable and they overwhelmed you at one point, though the other knights caused a distraction that let you slip past into the lower part of the castle, where you thought you'd be safe. Almost no one knew of the tunnels beneath the castle, but they'd managed to get in and ambushed you, the prince having to fight with you. You didn't know he'd been injured until he fell after the fight. The lethal injury took him in a matter of minutes.

You, however, had gotten through to the town and eventually out into the surrounding forest. You took the group of people you saved somewhere away from the kingdom on fire. Everything they had was lost now. There was nothing left of their kingdom and you took them to try and get to an allied kingdom. You had gotten to the next kingdom only to find the land burned to the ground as far as the eye could see.

You knew that this meant it wasn't just your kingdom destroyed, but all your allies as well. This was no natural event and you only knew one person who could cause an attack like this. She was a witch that had once been a great asset for the kingdom, but she betrayed them when she tried to kill the king, giving him an incurable sickness. She was to be executed for it, but she escaped and made a promise she'd come back.

You'd forgotten how cruel she could actually be, only thinking of how sweet she seemed before she'd placed her curse on the king. Now, there was nothing that could survive in her path. She'd destroyed everything and all the kingdoms were gone. You managed to find refuge in a cave with the rest of the group. It wasn't too far off from the forest, so hunting would be easy. However, you couldn't stay here. You had to end the terror.

You went back to the fallen castle, many of the walls crumbled and destroyed. You made your way into the main hall where you saw your target, sitting upon the throne. The prince had been there just yesterday in his father's absence and now she sat there and smiled darkly at you.

“Jade,” you drew your sword and pointed it towards her,” Or is it Grimdark now? I heard that's the name you're using now. That throne doesn't belong to you. It belongs to the prince you killed in cold blood.”

“Killed in cold blood?” She laughed at you, even her laugh having become cold and dark. “It's no less than what he would have done. How many has he killed? Two, five, ten, a dozen? He was ready to put me death because his father was sick.”

“The illness was magic, you couldn't deny that you didn't cause it,” you reminded her,” You were the only one within the castle walls who could use magic. The prince thought there was no one other than you who could be guilty.”

“I would never want to harm the king!” She had shouted now, rage evident on her face. “I even tried to heal him, but my power in healing wasn't strong enough! I've never been good at healing magic, you know that! That doesn't make me guilty of treason!”

“Then you started this on a misunderstanding?” You turned a dark look on her now. “If you wanted your revenge, why not take it out on whoever framed you? Why burn down the land and destroy the kingdoms? What good will come from this destruction you've wrought? It doesn't clear your guilt, it only makes you guilty for a more terrible crime.”

“You preach to me about your ideals, but you condemned me as well,” she spoke,” We were so close, yet you left me to die the moment you thought I tried to kill the king. You never once came to see me in that dungeon cell before I escaped. You never cared and now, you should leave before I decide to kill you.”

As she ended with her threat, fire formed in her hand to confirm that she was ready to kill. You weren't afraid, you knew her too well. “Your heart became so dark from this. You only needed to prove your innocence. None of this was necessary. I know you've still got your kind heart deep down. Try to find forgiveness in it. I've already forgiven you.”

There was a flash of sadness on her face, a glimmer of who she once was. The fireball in her hand flickered and almost went out. That was gone soon, replaced with that look of hatred once more as she hurled the flames towards you. You didn't flinch. You stood where you were, taking the blow she'd aimed at your chest. Your armor was hot and your skin partially burned, but you took the pain.

“Why won't you run?” The anger in her voice no longer sounded sincere as her tone wavered. “Why take this? Why subject yourself to this pain?”

“Because it's no less than the pain you feel,” you moved closer to her as you gave her these next words,” To have a darkness like this to grow inside you, you must be in so much pain. I'm sorry I left you alone in those cells, but the prince wouldn't let me see you. Please, let the darkness go and find your kindness again.”

“One step closer and I'll...,” she stopped herself, the new fireball formed in her hand much smaller this time. You knew she wouldn't hurt you this time. The anger on her face started to give way to sorrow and pain, the pain of the betrayal she felt. You got in close and wrapped your arms around her, earning you a surprised gasp from her end.

“Let it go,” you gave her this one last phrase as you continued to embrace her. You could feel her shoulders start to shake and could hear her quiet sobs. She whispered apologies to you as the two of you stayed there, still wrapped in each other's arms.

 


End file.
